This invention relates to a method and apparatus for time diversity transmission and reception of binary coded data.
Existing single channel radio teletype circuits employing single frequency shift, i.e. mark/space, are prone to interference from static, impulse type noise, and selective fading. The present invention reduces the error rates due to these problems by providing time diversity.